fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
BloodxForxMyxRose
Rose is one of the many bounty hunters in the game, ranking #3 in Bounty Hunter top five. Rose is also a treasure hunter and sometimes a mercenary. ---- Story BloodxForxMyxRose is an avid player and bounty huntress in FFW. Rose ,as she is called, is one of the best of tracking and capturing rare items for anyone (though mostly for herself). When Rose heard about the rare item that suddenly appeared she now has chosen Shadow and the item as her new target. Appearance Rose is of average height with pale skin, long maroon hair with black streaks that reaches her hips, and dark brown eyes. Rose usually wears a blue sleeveless hoddie, black shorts, fishnet stockings, knee-high boots, and fingerless gloves. Underneath her clothing Rose bears a scar that goes from her right hip to her left shoulder blade. Personality Rose is described as being brutally honest. She is blunt and sarcastic and can be random. Rose is also a hot-head and a foul talker when she is angry. While Rose displays all of this she can be secretive when she wants to be. Pre-Cannon Rose has a wonderful mother who loves and cares for her, she also has a hot-headed abusive alcoholic father who spent most of his time in a bar or in his bed. Even though he's her father, she can't help but harbor great hate for him for what he does to her and her mother. She joined FFW to get away from him, to be able to have some fun without him ruining it somehow. One day in FFW, Rose was met with a group of more experienced players guarding the path she was taking. Rose tried to fight back against the group but failed, the thugs would have killed her if not for the arrival of Shadowlight0982. After seeing Shadow beat all three thugs with ease Rose pursued him in order to train and become stronger. After traveling together the two went to attack a demon guarding a valuable item, Rose was injured in battle and vaguely saw an enraged Shadow almost destroy the area. Rose was taken to the nearest hospital and was told Shadow had left leaving only two items, a ring and the item they managed to collect. Rose then made a vow to become stronger than Shadow that day. A few days of traveling on her own Rose rescued a young black tiger cub, Mazareth, and soon formed her path to become a bounty hunter. Cannon(FFW) Weapons/Items Ring: A special ring that can create force fields around the wearer. The only way to defeat the force field is if your stronger than the wearer. Pet: A black male tiger named Mazareth that helps her track rare items and all. Chain: A long chain that is usually wrapped around Rose's waist or tucked away. The chain is normally use as a whip. Daggers: Two short blade daggers with blades are made of diamonds. These are Rose's main offensive weapons. Sara-Sara Kushi: Translated to the "Silky Comb); An Enchanted bejweled ornamental hair-comb Ravena gave to Rose as birthday/apology present and a peace offering. The jewels on the comb give out a special energy that revitalizes the hair and scalp and gives hair a nice shine and luxuriously silky feel. It can also function as an emergency weapon. Fiction Powers Naruto Rinnegan: Rose controls the kekkei genkai Rinnegan. Using the Rinnegan gives her various abilities though it is mostly used to access the Paths of the Rinnegan. Unlike most users Rose's Rinnegan is a self-use ablity so she chooses not to create paths using other bodies. Rose can use the abilities of any paths she has unlocked, such as the Deva Path (controlling gravity). Rinnegan: *Deva Path- The ability to control gravitational forces. *Asura Path- The ability to summon mechanized armor, augmenting their body with extra limbs and various robotic weaponry. *Human Path- The ability to remove the soul of any target they touched as well as read their mind. *Animal Path- The ability to summon various creatures. *Naraka Path- Grants two major abilities; interrogation and restoration, by using the King of Hell *Preta Path- Ability to absorb an infinite amount of chakra in any form using the Blocking Technique Absorption Seal. *Outer Path- Being able to control life and death by reviving the dead, bind and restrict foes, as well as create and control the Six Paths of Pain. Avatar the Last airbender Airbending: Rose has the ability to bend currents of air and us it in battle. Airbending is based off of the martial arts form Ba Gua Zhang. It focuses on following the movements of different types of animals, including; Lion, Snake, Bear, Dragon, Phoenix, Rooster, and Monkey. Moving without taking eyes off of opponents and quickly getting behind an opponent. Inuyasha Priestess powers: Rose has the power to summon purifying sacred energy and use it in various ways. *Strikes with white glowing bolts of purification. *Can create a large glowing white orb of light to destroy enemies. *Can perform mystic spells or enchantments that can be used for offensive and defensives purposes. *Can infuse spiritual energy into a weapon and use it to reflect any oncoming demonic energy back at the demon or person. *Can stun someone and make them invisible to everyone else but her, she does this by touching them with the palm of her hand. It takes a lot of energy out of her so, she prefers not to use it. Original Power Beast Whisper Beast Whisper: Rose has the power to control animals. Techniques/Magic Music Themes Quotes Gallery Who s the most pissed off by raiju onna-d54n7d7.jpg|Team Mercenary Bloodxforxmyxrose by raiju onna-d54nfkr.jpg|Rose illu__rose_and_ravena_felis_by_raiju_onna-d4vsqim.jpg|Rose, Illu, and Felis Trivia *Rose breaks easily under emotional pain. *She has an irrational phobia of spiders but she won't kill them. *She hates alcoholics and traitors. *She is fluent in Polish but hardly speaks it unless she is really, really upset. *This is not known to many but her soft spot is animals. *Rose tends to call Bella 'crazy girl' or 'psycho girl' because of her random personality (to which said girl says thanks of the complement) *Bella calls Rose Uzamaki due to her having red hair and possessing the Rinnigan eyes, that Naruto and Nagato consider her to be a cousin or kin. Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Human Category:Female Category:Wind Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Pet Owners